Psycho love
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: Takemaru grew very found of Xiao Long, will it soon become more. First chapter is very short, Gomennasaii!
1. Chapter 1

Xiao Long was in the yard, practicing his gi qong. Takemaru, whom stood on Kakeru' s balcony, couldn't take his eye from the petite Chinese boy. His slightly black hair was looking shiny, his shirt got away during practice and for a petite boy he had a well built chest!

Xiao Long never noticed him, he was far too concentrated. The gentle, shy boy was always on himself, Takemaru wished it was different, though.

''Like what you see'' someone commented, it was Joi kun. Takemaru nodded, it is not like he could lie to Joi. Joi simply smiled and said '' Why don't you say something to him, you hardly ever mutter a word to him!'' With those words he was pushed of the balcony and landed on the grass, only two meters away from Takemaru.

Joi smiled and left, in order to find his precious Hiyama- sama. 'That Baka' Takemaru thought as he saw Joi smile and leave.

Xiao Long turned around and spotted Takemaru lying on the ground. Now, he knew Takemaru liked to be lazy, but this was much different. Besides, hadn't he just been up there, on the balcony?

He walked towards Takemaru and kneeled down in front of him. ''Takemaru- kun, are you alright?'' the boy asked, checking Takemaru' s body. In search of any wounds and then he found a wound on his left shoulder. It was rather large, and if it wouldn't be treated, it would bruise quite spectucally.

Takemaru blushed as the boy touched him, and the sight. Xiao Long was hovering above him, with no shirt on and caring about him. Xiao Long looked rather focused on his wound and healed it right there.

After a minute of three he was done, and smiled up to Takemaru. ''That should do it, do you feel any better?'' he asked.

Takemaru stretched his arm and nodded. He got up, and walked away. Probably to make dinner or chat with Kaito- kun. But then he turned around and said '' Takemaru, don't be late for dinner! It will be served in half an hour.'' And then he walked into Kakeru' s house.

Takemaru remained lying there. He stared to the clouds while thinking.

'I thought I loved Kakeru, but could it possibly be I don't? I mean Kakeru is really nice and my very first friends. But it is rather obvious he wants Ayano, while Xiao Long has no one.' Takemaru continued to think like that for a while and didn't even noticed it became dark outside!

Then someone tapped on his shoulder and Takemaru looked up only to meet Kakeru' s nice soft eyes. Takemaru stared back, confused.

''You missed out dinner, you really should eat something. Xiao Long told me to send you to the kitchen, he was warming up your plate. I am going out with Ayano, so I really need to go'' He said. He dashed off rather quickly.

'Stupid Ayano, well maybe I should eat a little, my stomach is rumbling' Takemaru thought and got up. In the house it was rather quiet, not like usual. He found Xiao Long in the kitchen, preparing some dish and heating a plate up.

Takemaru sat down and asked ''Where is everyone, it is too quiet in here?'' Xiao turned around.

''Well, Ayano and Kakeru are to the local carnival, on a date. Hiyama- sama and Joi- kun are to school doing private things, ore so they said. Shou and Maya went to some restaurant and Kaito and Fuyuko went to some game hall.'' Xiao Long explained. He putted the now warmed up plate in front of Takemaru and turned the gas off. And prepared some dish, probably for the breakfast tomorrow.

Takemaru started eating the dish, but couldn't keep his eyes from Xiao. He was cutting some vegetables, but while he was doing that he was shaking his but. It is was the kind of shaking you do, but you don't notice. He was humming a little to. He looked more feminine then ever before, with his cute apron.

Takemaru decided to make a little more contact with Xiao Long by chatting a little with him. But what to say, what too say? Luckily, Xiao Long started.

''Are you sad?'' he asked, while cutting some lettuce. Takemaru frowned as Xiao Long asked this.

''Why should I be sad?'' He wondered out loud.

''Well, you seem to like Kakeru very much, but he is interested much in Ayano. It'd such a pity if you would be sad by that, but not be able to talk about it. I see why you like him much, though'' Xiao Long said.

Takemaru blushed, was it that obvious?

''I don't like him that way! There is someone else I like'' Was Takemaru being fooled or saw he a glimpse of an unknown emotion on Xiao's face. Then it happened, Xiao hadn't paid any attention and now accidentally cuts his finger.

He yelped in pain and putted the knife down. Takemaru rushed up and took a good look at the finger. Blood came out of the fresh wound and Takemaru did the one thing he could do and took the finger in his mouth. And then sucked it.

Xiao Long blushed deeply and leaned against the counter for support, he did not trust his legs. Takemaru took the finger out of his mouth and said ''You should be more careful. I don't like it when you get hurt'' And he wrapped his mouth around the finger once more.

''Thank you'' Xiao muttered. And then Takemaru stopped as he realised what he was doing. ''You're welcome'' and he wandered off.

Xiao Long stood there, shell shocked, until Kaito walked in. ''Dude, did you got laid or something, you are looking hazed.'' Xiao Long got even redder and turned back to the dish he had been making.

Phew, my first chapter is done. It is rather short and I hope to update soon. Now I know Xiao Long is known as Shao Ron, but in my books he is called like this, so that is why I used this version of his name.

**I hope you liked and will review, or give some feedback on my grammar, cause I know it is not very good. I like to improve so that is why I ask you for feedback.**

**End author notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress notes**

**At First I want to thank everyone who reviewed**

**I mean, Wow, I never thought it would be loved so much and I was much surprised.**

**So after taking a lot of time, school and loads of other fanfics I made, due to more items I love much and it keeps growing, I have decided to finally update and make it longer.**

**Around seven chapters, that would do it.**

**My special thanks goes to Akinari Nao and Yuya Aoki, for creating this manga and story.**

**And to you who reviewed and DarkestRemy, I want to thank you for your helpful feedback and you story. **

**You should read, and it too is about Takemaru and Xiao. It is good.**

**So, At last I don't own Psycho busters and now we can begin.**

Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast was quite normal. Well, as normal it could get for our heroes.

Maya was eating her own made breakfast. Which meant she had made it with her powers and therefore it was real and yet it was not. It kept her in shape or so she said.

Ayano however was pouting as she watched Maya eating her own breakfast she had been able to make herself. She had wanted to make breakfast, a generous offer right?

But Xiao Long had already prepared it last night. Thanks to Joi, who had been able to foresee this and found a way to stop her. Before the kitchen would burn down, or worse, the kitchen that had survive but they hadn't. Luckily that didn't happen.

They all sat at the long table and ate silently. Until Kakeru decided to speak up, as they were being to silent.

''Xiao Long, this is delicious. Did you cook this by yourself?'' he asked. Xiao Long looked up and nodded.

''You know, you could ask for help. Takemaru was at this place with you. When you are **together** at this house, but in separated rooms you are still** alone'' **he added. Which caused Joi to smirk deviously, never a good sign.

''Yeah, the two of you cooking together may be quite an idea. Can you cook, Takemaru?'' he asked teasingly.

Takemaru swallowed. He hesitated and paled before answering and took the time to think. If he said yes then they would ask questions and he'd end up cooking more, to let Xiao Long rest. And he liked his lazy times.

But at the same time, if he said no, he would be forced to learn from Xiao Long and compared to Ayano. And he was certainly no Ayano. So Takemaru did what any wise man would do, and drank his milk so he couldn't answer. Joi had foreseen that too, and just draw a conclusion.

''I bet you know the basics, so why don't you just cook with Xiao Long and prepare our lunch. (they are free today)''

Takemaru spit out his milk as reaction to this comment. The milk landed in Fuyuko' s face. The ever so shy girl shot him a murderous look and so did Kaito.

''Why would I'' Takemaru said, ignoring those looks as they were scary but at the same time to laugh at. In his eyes that is.

''Because you and Xiao Long are always on your own. It would be fun to become friends and do something together'' Kakeru said. Takemaru still had a weak for Kakeru.

''But we hardly know each other'' Takemaru slightly protested.

''Then get to it. But leave the cooking to me and go hanging, do something'' Ayano said and everyone looked begging to Takemaru.

''Fine, I will cook with Xiao, but the rest of you shut up and don't come around.

**So it is still short but I really want to save the cooking scene for the next time. Which may be over three weeks, as I finally got more time on my hands.**

**See you next time, and I'd like to have more feedback or reviews. They keep me going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I am back from Belgium (france part) I am in the mood for writing again. Especially since I saw Psycho buster in the manga store there.**

**Okay****, this time I am going to try to make it long enough with less grammar mistakes.**

**Not that I will succeed grammar wise, but I can always try.**

**I still don't own Psycho Busters ****. And yes, this will contain fluff.**

**Anyway, here comes Chapter three of psycho love.**

Chapter 3 – the cooking scene.

Takemaru sighed to himself. Why did he agreed to cook again? Oh yeah, because Joi had tricked him into it. And now he is in the kitchen with Xiao Long. And to add more to the situation, the kitchen was locked. The reason you wonder. Ayano, trying to break in and to cook. Luckily we have Kakeru to prevent her from doing such thing.

''Takemaru'' the shy Chinese boy spoke up with a soft voice. Takemaru looked to him. He was holding an apron, a soft blue one and a baby pink one. ''Please, wear one'' he said. Takemaru said nothing and took the blue one. Both of them put the apron on and then looked to the kitchen table.

There was some rice, bouillon, and a pan filled with water. ''I thought we could make some rice balls.'' Xiao long said. Takemaru nodded in agreement. So, if you boil the rice, I will get a bowl with water. Then I will add the bouillon to the rice till it damps '' Xiao Long said and each men silently did it's task. Of course it takes much less time to get a bowl with water than boiling the rice. So Xiao Long decided to take a risk and began a conversation while adding the bouillon.

''So, how is your back coming along. You know since you fell from the balcony'' he said blushing. Both men now waited for the rice to be done. Takemaru leaned against the table and Xiao Long stood across him. Turned to the pan.

''Yeah, it healed pretty fast'' Takemaru answered. Xiao Long turned around, and smiled. That smile that suited him so well. It looked so soft, so meant well. Such a caring smile it was. His eyes even sparkled when he smiled. ''I am glad to hear that'' the Chinese boy said. He walked forward to the table, to get comfortable. But then Xiao Long slipped over a little water that he had spilled earlier (shocker right? Nah, it is almost predictable, but really KAWAII)

But just when he had braced himself for hitting the ground, he hits something else instead. Or rather said, he don't hit a thing, but the air. Xiao Long looked up. Takemaru had catch him and now helped him up. Takemaru out of all people. ''Thank you'' he stammered when he was back on his feet again. ''is okay, next time you want to hug the floor, I let you do your thing'' Takemaru said stubborn.

Xiao Long blushed. Then the alarm clock went of, showing the rice was done. Xiao Long turned the gas off and grabbed the pan, putting it in the bowl of water. And he brought the pan to the table, and then he puts it down. Takemaru immediately grabbed some rice to make a ball of it. But because the rice stick together and was one mass, it still was hot. So he dropped the rice with a load scream.

''What is going on in there?'' some voice shouted from the other side of the door. It was Hiyama sama. ''Nothing'' Xiao Long replied.

''Fine'' she huffed and walk further. ''It hurts, I burned my hand'' Takemaru shouted. ''Hold it underneath the water'' Xiao Long and got yet another bowl of water. Takemaru puts his hand in it. ''Do it for at least a minute''

''Can't just cure me by Qi gong'' Takemaru said rudely causing Xiao Long to wince. Takemaru regretted it immediately. ''Sorry'' he muttered. ''It's ok, I like being able to help people.'' Xiao Long reassured him with a petite smile.

''The trick is putting a bowl with water underneath the pan with rice. Because the rice is one mass it will keep the steam and the heat in the mass. The water will help to cool the mass.'' Xiao explained.

''Thanks'' the smiled to each other. And then they heard something or someone bonking on the door. They glazed up. The door didn't break but it didn't seem like the one trying to break it down was giving up.

''Let me go Kakeru, I am going to cook whether you like it or not.'' A female voice said.

''Minute is up, lets make those balls'' Takemaru said, pulling his hands out of the water. Then they started making those balls as quickly as possible. Both of them were silent and focusing. Just as Ayano managed to break the door, Takemaru rolled the last one.

Xiao Long stared at it and then stuck his two thumbs up. ''Perfect'' he said. Takemaru took of his apron whilst blushing. ''Thanks'' he mumbled and then he walked off. While Ayano was mumbling angry, with Kakeru trying to calm her down, they never noticed a person in the shadows.

''So that is your plan, Joi'' the voice said.

**And there I stopped. Not long, not flawless but I believe once again it could pass.**

**So after this 4 more chapters. Seemingly short, but I am looking forward to it. I hope you too.**

**Anyway, please give me feedback. And if you want to name anything you want in this fanfic, name it. I might use it.**

**Kind regards.**

**Ren ichimoku fan01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay once again, thanks for all the support,**

**It helps me, though I should update more often and perhaps a little faster.**

**But this fanic is lame so I stop…**

…**.?**

**Argh who am I kidding, I am going to see trough it until the very end.**

**Thanks for the reviews again.**

**And special thanks to:**

PATR1CK 5TAR.

**For writing what you'd like to see in this fanfic.**

**I thought it was a great idea, thank you!**

**If any of the others want to see some things back, put it in a review!**

**Without further chattering (and ignoring the fact that I still don't own anything but this story) here is the fourth chapter of Psycho love,**

**Chapter 4:**

Everyone just had eaten the rice balls that had been made. Joi was staring at Takemaru, who was lying there lazily. Xiao Long was doing the dishes in the background, the kitchen door was open.

''So, you did pretty well,'' Joi started. Takemaru didn't even look up. ''How did it went?'' Joi asked. Takemaru shrugged. ''I think he did well,'' Xiao's soft voice spoke up from the kitchen. Joi nodded in understanding. ''The two of you did hard work I guess, you should take a bath,'' Joi suggested. A figure in the shadows had to giggle a bit.

''Perhaps not a bad idea,'' Xiao was really thinking about it. Takemaru turned red, he knew fairly well what Joi was suggesting. ''I guess petite boy (nickname) should go first, I am just going to sleep,'' Takemaru stood up and took three entire steps so he could lie on the couch. **(yes, three entire steps! Pretty much steps, Don't you agree? )**

Xiao Long nodded, but he became red a little. He finished the dishes and went upstairs.

''Oi, take-Chan,'' Takemaru shot Joi an angry look. ''There are no towels there, would you be so kind to grab one for Xiao,'' Takemaru opened his mouth to say anything, but Joi had that certain smirk. A smirk that said 'it-doesn't –matter-what-you-say, I-know-how to-use-it-against-you'.

Takemaru got up, sighing, to get some towels, from the closet where the towels usually lay. It is not like they got paws and ran away.

Joi smirked and then said: ''You want to know the future, or perhaps you do know. After all, you knew my plan,'' the figure stepped out and Joi hugged her. ''I don't know, please tell me.'' ''I will if you buy my precious Tomoe more plushies that I can give. After all, you get that reward in the end,'' the woman pushed her lips in a thin line and then said: ''Ok!''

''Sit down. So my vision told me to send either of them, preferably Xiao to bath, while the lover gets the towels. Once he brings the towels, a certain surprise will be there. We better move before the surprise happens though,'' The woman nodded and they went out. The rest went out two. There were only three persons in the house now.

Xiao Long, Takemaru and…

Takemaru finally had gotten to the towels and opened the closet. He grabbed a huge white one. Suddenly he heard a shy yelp. He dropped the towel and rushed to the bathroom. There was Xiao Long with a red voice. He was bowing often and saying sorry over and over again. Before him was a wet Shou with nothing more then boxers on.

''Takemaru'' Shou said with a smirk. Xiao Long hoped that a hole would appear and swallow him into the earth. He didn't even dare to look.

''What is this for kind of strange ritual?'' he asked bluntly and kind of harsh. Shou' s smirk had gotten bigger and he pulled Xiao Long into a hug. The little Chinese's boy face was pressed against his chest and his crotch was a little too close. Xiao looked like he wanted to faint.

''Little Xiao here walked in on me , just when I was putting my boxers on. And just now, before you interrupted, he was making a decent apologise.'' Shou stated simply.

''And?'' Takemaru questioned.

''And now you're going to take off, after all, I was just about to forgive him, if he'd some little things for me,'' Shou simply said. ''Certain things?" the shy and the bold said.

''Like getting me off, or washing me,'' Takemaru had have enough of it. ''Out!'' he stated darkly. Shou gulped a little. ''Or..'' he continued, but Takemaru had thrown the nearest product towards Shou, which happened to be the little shelf above the sink. Shou let go of Xiao Long before the shelf hits him in the face. He stumbles and then fell of the window.

''Shou-kun…'' Xiao Long wanted to go after him but Takemaru stopped him. ''He will be fine, after all he can teleport'' Both of them looked out of the broken window.

Shou lied there on the grass, a few bruises but he got up and suddenly he was gone. ''See,'' Takemaru said.

''Thank you,'' the shy boy said with a smile. Takemaru's cheeks turned red. ''I.. ehr… oh shoot'' he ran upstairs. Xiao Long gave it a confused glare, and started to unbutton his shirt. By the time Takemaru had gotten back with some towels, Xiao Long was in the water, he still had his boxers on though.

Takemaru opened the door without thinking and dropped the towels somewhere. Then he spotted Xiao.

''Takemaru-san,'' the shy boy said, he should have locked the door, or Takemaru should have knocked on the door. ''Xiao,'' he began.

''It is fine, why don't you join me. We could wash each others backs, just leave the boxers on if you wish. Takemaru hesitated, but then he took his shirt off. Then he slowly took his pants of.

Xiao Long was sort of amazed. After all, Takemaru had a well built body. He had gotten in bath, but as we now, when one person lies in a bath it barely fits, unless you are a child. Let alone two men, so they sat there, pulling there knees towards their chest with their arms. It was kind of cramped up really.

Takemaru blushed as the two sat there uncomfortable. ''You can sat here you know'' he said, patching up the space between his legs. Xiao Long nodded and turned over. His buttocks were pressed against Takemaru 's front, his smooth legs were in between Takemaru' legs and his back leaned against Take-san' s chest.

Takemaru himself beamed a little and so did the blushing Xiao Long, they just sat there in a comfortable silence.

In the meantime Shou had arrived at the city and so far he had seen Maya, Ayano and that shy Chinese chick Kaito liked. Fyuko, or something among that.

And he had seen Kaito and Kakeru (Kaito and he had argued for a long time, making Kakeru all embarrassed).

But no Joi there.

Suddenly he was tapped onto his shoulder, he turned around and then….

Got punched into the face. He was knocked out straight ahead.

**And that was that.**

**Phew…. A little longer than usual….**

**After this three more chapters before the ending**

**I can't wait.**

**Oh, and please leave some feedback ^^**

**Kind regards**

**The authoress**


End file.
